


Moving

by Blueskydancers



Series: Secrets and Consequences [6]
Category: Lord of the Rings RPF, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Police, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2015-03-01
Packaged: 2018-03-15 21:17:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3462392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blueskydancers/pseuds/Blueskydancers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Takes place in October 1981</p>
    </blockquote>





	Moving

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place in October 1981

Lan balanced the last box of his possessions carefully on one arm before kicking the rear door of the van closed. He turned away from the rented vehicle and began the walk up the path towards the small semi-detached house, a walk that had become rather monotonous over the course of the afternoon.

Just as he reached the front door it swung open and his partner grinned at him. “That the last one?”

“Yeah and I’m knackered,” Lan complained.

He followed Sean inside, heading for the kitchen to put the box down. 

“Shall I put the kettle on?” Sean suggested.

Lan snorted and gestured at the assortment of boxes crowding all the work surfaces. “If you can find it.”

“Shit! I hadn’t realised we’d have so much stuff between us.”

“Me either. Maybe we should have had more of a clear out before the move.”

“When?” Sean muttered, “I’ve been working flat out the past couple of weeks just to get far enough in front to let me take a few days off.”

“Well I’ve only been on light duty for the past month; I should have been able to do something.” 

Lan felt his exhilaration at finally being having a place of their own fading in light of the amount of clearing up they still had to do and the feeling that he hadn’t really been pulling his weight with the move.

“Don’t.” Sean moved quickly to stand in front of him and when Lan didn’t look at him directly, lifted his chin so that their eyes met, “You’ve been on light duties for a reason.”

“I know, but it’s back to normal next week.” Lan opened the nearest box and looked inside.

Sean moved closer. “You going to be okay?”

“Course I am.” He tapped Sean on the nose with a roll of kitchen towel that he had found. “You need to stop being so protective or everyone will know we’re shagging.” 

“I know.” Sean shook his head. “Well, they seem to believe that the reason we’ve bought a house between us is to get a start in the housing market with the mortgage rate up to fifteen percent.”

“We’ll just have to make sure that it looks like we are using both bedrooms if anyone drops round,” Lan suggested.

“Right, that shouldn’t be too difficult with the way you throw your clothes around when you take them off. We just need to scatter some over the floor in the other room and they won’t know any different.”

“Bloody cheek!”

“Can’t argue with the truth.”

Lan tried to stay cross, but it was very difficult with his lover smiling at him in a way that was rapidly making his toes curl. 

“Bastard.”

“Fucker.”

“Cunt.”

“Not in a million years,” Sean growled, as he snaked an arm around Lan’s waist and pulled him close to kiss him thoroughly. 

“Mmmm.” Lan licked his lips. “Our first kiss in our new house.”

Sean nodded, shifting slightly and beginning to edge Lan towards the doorway. “Yeah and I reckon we’ve got a lot of firsts to get through now that we’ve moved in.”

“What? Like our first dinner here? Or our first evening in? Our first Christmas together?” Lan teased as he allowed Sean to pull him slowly up the stairs.

Sean looked down at him in mock disbelief. “Well I was thinking more of our first fuck. Unromantic northern git that I am.”

Lan stopped climbing the stairs and pulled Sean’s head down for another kiss. “You’re my northern git and I don’t care if you are unromantic, but having paid out a small fortune for our new bed, please tell me you have at least put sheets on it and aren’t just going to throw me down on the bare mattress and screw my brains out.”

Sean smiled and headed up the rest of the stairs. “It’s okay.” He threw the door to the bedroom and let Lan walk inside.

Lan looked around the room in amazement. Not only was the bed completely made with all their new bed linen, the curtains had been closed and a small lamp glowed on the bedside table. 

“You bastard, when did you do all this?”

“While you were bringing the last of the boxes in. I made sure that I’d packed all the bedroom stuff somewhere easy to get to.”

Pushing Sean down onto the bed, Lan climbed on top, pinning him down and making him support all his weight. He leaned down and kissed Sean, allowing his tongue to explore. Finally, needing to breathe, he pulled back a little and looked Sean in the eye.

“Unromantic, my arse.”

In a heartbeat Sean had reversed their positions, pinning Lan down on the mattress, his head cushioned by a pillow. “Nah, tonight your arse is mine.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sean moved his hands lightly over Lan’s chest, avoiding the still healing marks there. Each stroke barely touched him, but interspersed with just the occasional ghost of a stronger caress, it was driving his lover crazy.

“Please, Sean. I need more.”

Sinking into Lan’s body until he touched bottom, Sean said, “Like that?”

“Yes! Like that,” Lan cried.

“But your arse feels so good. And we’ve got all night. No more having to sneak out and go home in the early hours.” He punctuated every sentence with a roll of his hips, barely holding onto his own control, it felt so good.

“Oh God. More, please.” Lan looked up at him in desperation. “I need to come.”

“Jesus, Lan, I love the sounds you make when you’re like this,” Sean gasped, leaning down to press a breathless kiss against his lips. 

An inarticulate moan was the only response.

Moving faster, Sean reached between their bodies and fisted Lan’s cock. It only took two strokes and Sean felt hot fluid gush over his hand. Lan’s arse contracted hotly around him, making Sean’s breath catch in his throat and then he was coming too, his heart thudding against his ribs as his seed filled the pulsating channel.

Letting out a groan of contentment he managed to twist his body so that he didn’t crush Lan as he collapsed onto the mattress.

When he had got his breath back Sean turned to his unusually silent lover and asked softly, “You okay?”

“Bloody brilliant,” Lan sighed. 

“Yeah it was, wasn’t it?”

Lan nuzzled at Sean’s neck. “So…” 

Sean squirmed; Lan’s nose was pressed against his neck and it tickled when he breathed in and out. “So?”

“So, as that went so well, you got any more firsts you think we ought to get to?” Lan laughed.

“Well…” Sean considered, “I was thinking we ought to christen the shower next.”


End file.
